Not Much Difference
by LizzehBoo
Summary: Riza and Lust have a small talk in a church. Implied RoyRiza and ScarLust.


**Not Much Difference**

(Summary: Riza and Lust have a small talk in a church. Implied RoyRiza and ScarLust.)

(A/N: This was written when I was listening to a sad song from Bleach. XD Yeah, I know, right? Anyway, I thought of my two favorite females in the Full Metal Alchemist world and just knew that a conversation between them would be interesting. So, here it is. It's not my best stuff, but I like it. Enjoy!)

"Roy!"

He hit the ground with a loud thud, ricocheting off the cobblestones for a mere moment, then died into silence. Riza stood still, feeling as if she was watching herself watch him fall. Her pistol fell to the floor with a clatter and she rushed to him, pulling him up and holding him close, feeling blood pool against the fabric of her uniform. She looked up to his attacker.

"You," she said with a glower at Lust.

She leaned against the wall, almost as if it were holding her up, and it caught Riza off guard. She appeared so weak. She gave a shadow of a smirk, her nails reverting back to normal size from their elongated spikes.

"Why did you do that?!" Riza yelled, suddenly losing control of her emotions, then caught herself, pulling back that anger and letting it swell in her stomach. "He hadn't made a move to attack you."

"I was protecting myself from an enemy. Just like you would have if you hadn't dropped your gun," she said, her sultry voice crackling in her throat. "I haven't made a move to attack you either."

Riza's eyes fell upon her fallen Taiza for a moment and Lust picked up on the action.

"But I did attack him… and that pisses you off, doesn't it?"

Riza bit her lip, clutching the man's jacket. Lust stepped away from the wall, swayed, then fell back against it again. Her ebony-painted lips twisted slightly in pain and Riza could she that she had been injured. Not by Mustang either.

"It does," she said, guarded.

"…Riza Hawkeye," she said, pondering her name for a moment, "A very intense name, and yet... Somehow I believe that it comes from something far more delicate…. Say… Elizabeth?"

Riza said nothing, but kept her eyes on the homunculus. Lust tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I used to have a delicate name," she said. "…But I can't remember it now."

"Why are you telling me this, homunculi?" Riza muttered, her brows furrowed. "Why are you speaking such a way after injuring Colonel Mustang?!"

Lust's lips twisted in a grin, and yet her eyes seemed sad.

"Riza Hawkeye…"

Riza froze.

"You and are not much different, you know."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"You and I… we're both strong women, you know. We both want to live, to love… to be needed. But to be needed, we must be useful…"

Riza's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"So we give up our dreams of fairy tales. We live for others. We'll die for others."

Riza clutched Roy's jacket tighter.

"And we'll both die _miserable._"

Riza decided that she needed to leave. She could feel the pain welling behind her eyes. The homunculi's words were true. She pulled her Taiza's arm over her shoulder and stood, feeling his weight pull her down. She began to stumble away with his lifeless form draped over her shoulder.

"You can call me a homunculi, Leiutenant," she said, "But all homunculi were once human. Every homunculi could once _feel_."

Riza reached down and grasped her pistol, still managing to balance Roy over her shoulder.

"So don't _dare_ think you're so very special!" Lust yelled.

"I don't!" Riza mustered, eyes welling up. She was worried about Mustang.

"You hold that pistol like you hold a shield," she said. "Blocking off the world. I did that. I blocked off the world, dedicating myself to helping others. I never saw the love that was in front of me! I was going to marry a man I didn't love because he loved me. I wanted to make him happy. The one who I have come to love was lost during that. I don't think he'll ever return." She gave a sad smile and a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't make the same mistake…"

Riza glanced down at the pistol in her right hand, and the top of Roy's head hanging just below her left shoulder. For the second time that evening, the gun clattered to the ground and Riza's hand leapt to her lips, masking the sound of a sob. Roy Mustang could die any moment, she realized, and she had been arguing with the homunculi. Perhaps there was one thing that she wanted to do for herself. She wanted to save him.

She rushed out the arched church doorway. She wanted to save her Colonel Mustang… no, her _friend _Roy. She wanted to save Roy.

She left the pistol behind, its cold steel shining ever-so-slightly in the moonlight. Lust leaned her head against the wall, looking up at the high ceiling, her sad smile remaining as were her tears.

"That's right," she thought. "Save him. Don't save him for him. Don't save him for them. Save him for you…"

And as she stood before Scar, his blood looking so very close to Colonel Mustang's, she could feel a pain in her heart, one that panged against her chest and sent a large, agonizing, chill through her being. And she wanted to save him.

But it was too late for him.

She could only hope that the blonde-haired Lieutenant would never end up in her position. She hoped that her words had made impact. She hoped that the woman would learn to live and love, something she knew that she would never ever have. And as she watched him go, she didn't go after him. He would be saving himself, from himself. And no matter what she did, her mistake lay set in stone.

A tear streamed down her face.

"And _I_ will die… miserable…"


End file.
